Right where I want you (A PewdiepieXStephano yaoi story)
by zombiunicorn
Summary: Pewdie finds himself wandering in an Amnesia corridor when Stephano come to his rescue, causing him to have the best night of his life (MEGA YAOI WARNING)


Ellos Bros! This is my first story on here and my first PewdiepieXStephano story. I (Shamily) admit that I like reading Yaoi (Especially when it includes Pewds 3) and as disgusting as it may be it is still awesome. There aren't many PewdieXStephano stories (Pewdiecry is good and I will probably write some of that :3) and all the ones that I could find at least weren't and well.. (Out with it!)They don't have sex. Sorry to be blunt but it's true. So here is my disgusting story! Yaoi warning (YES! FINALLY! XD)

Pewdie's P.O.V

I was walking through another of Amnesia's corridors when I heard heavy footsteps running towards me. "Nu, nu, nu, nu, nu! Stephano! Where are you?!" I screamed as the thing was running closer and was now right behind me. I risked a glance and fell, my lantern shattering against the cobble floor. I landed on my back and the thing was over me in a, well.. very awkward position between my legs, it's hands resting on the opposite side of my thighs as the rest of it. It raised a hand and I waited for it to throw a final blow and kill me but instead, it snapped it's fingers and the room immediately lit with candles lining the walls.

"Stephano! It's about time!" I yelled as I quickly hugged the golden man, but he still held me after I let go. "Sorry, brother. It just took me a while to find you." He apologized in his French accent. "It's alright. Now can you let me up? This is kinda awkward." I asked. A big and almost sinister grin spread across his face "Why would I let you go if I have you where I want you?" my face grew red. I guess you could say I have always liked him more than I thought he liked me, but I was apparently wrong. "U-um okay." I squeaked out causing him to laugh, a sound that was amazing- like chiming bells.

He leaded down and pressed his mouth into mine. I was shocked and stared at him wide-eyed for a second before kissing him back. I felt him smile under my lips and before long his toung was trailing against my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth enough for his golden toung to slide in. Our toungs toung were happily twirling around in each other's mouths for who knows how long before I realized I needed air. I pulled back gasping for oxygen immediately and a trail of spit was hanging between out mouths which Stephano happily licked away. "Sorry about that, brother. I forgot you need air." He laughed out. I had enough air to last me and I connected our mouths again, this time surprising him but he instantly kissed back. After a little while his hand trailed down my side and lifted my shirt over my head and I gasped into his mouth as he trailed his cold metal hand down my chest and to my waist, sending chills up my spine. He hastily undid my belt and I almost screamed in pleasure as his cold hand wrapped around me but once he began rubbing me I couldn't help myself and moaned loudly into his mouth. He smiled and pulled back from our messy kiss, allowing me air I just realized I needed. He slid back and down so he was on his stomach, his head just between my legs and over my excited arousal. He slowly licked up and down before putting his whole mouth around me and rapidly began bobbing his head up and down and I was moaning loudly. "S-Stephano…" I moaned as I grew closer to my release. He only sped up and before long his mouth was full of me. He smiled and swallowed, advancing towards me. He was straddling my chest and he smiled down at me; I knew what he wanted. I grabbed the bottom of his cloak- like cover and lifted it over his head and my jaw fell open at what I saw. Above me sat a buff, golden-tanned boy with short blonde hair that looked like it was once a buzz-cut. He had golden eyes and was wearing a pair of goldish-yellow jeans (That actually looked okay.) I eagerly undid his jeans and pushed him so I was on top of him and did the same he did to me, though his was bigger (If you know what I mean ;3) I was surprised and not at the same time about his release, due to the fact he was a statue but he did have skin and flesh and all under his cloak. It was almost as if it was what caused him to be metal.

I then then took his member in my hand and began pumping it. "P-Pewds." He gasped as I continued to toy with him. "Yes?" I leaned down and whispered into his ear. He gasped as he released once again. I bent back down and began cleaning him back up. "P-Pewds. It's time." He said as he sat up. I nodded as he hobbled on his knees so he was behind me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned down on me, causing me to fall forward onto my hands. "Gör dig redo…"(Get ready) he whispered into my ear. Shit, he knew Swedish. That was going to make this so much… better actually. "Quittez me taquiner."(Quit teasing me) I pleaded back. I think something about me using his French back turned him on past the point of being gentle with me. Perfect.

I felt his large head press against me and then he slowly thrusted forward. He was going to slow! "alltför långsam!" (Too slow!) I growled in Swedish (Since he likes it when I use a different language) as I quickly leaned back into him. We both gasped as he went further into me "Snabbare, va?" (Faster, huh?) he asked as he thrusted into me harder and faster. I screamed out in pleasure as he kept thrashing into me. This only seemed to set him off more and before long we were going at an animalistic pace. Then he leaned forward and rested his chin on my back as he reached around and gripped my aroused member and began wildly pumping it. we were both moaning as we came closer and closer to our releases, our sweaty bodies slamming together. We both screamed out each other's name as the warm liquid gushed out of us. I sighed and turned over onto my back with him still over me. "Stephano. I love you." I said to him as we lay there panting. "You too, Pewdie." He said as he kissed me lightly on my lips before he put on his cloths once again and walked into the darkness. "Stephano?" I asked…

I opened my eyes and I was once again in the dark. "Stepha- AH!" I screamed as teleporting naked guy flew over me. No response. Was it just a dream? But it seemed so real… "Pewdie?!" I heard his accent call from somewhere I n the darkness. "STEPHANO!" I yelled as I ran in his general direction and before long I crashed into him, knocking us both to the floor. "Ellos Pewdie!" he yelled as he lightly hugged me. His legs were on either side of me and I was looming over him. "P-Pewds, can you get off of me? This is kind of akward…" he sputtered out. I grinned and shook my head, "Why would I let you go if I have you exactly where I want you?"

A/N: SO! How was it? My mind comes up with its most disgusting stories at 2 in the morning, you know? Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
